Something Unexpected
by BeneaththeWords
Summary: Pain was always something Hermione knew and learned to cope with, but when a particular tragedy occurs during her seventh year at Hogwarts after the war, she realizes just how lost and breakable a person can be. While she struggles to pick up the pieces, Draco Malfoy takes it upon himself to help her, because he knows he needs healing just as much as she does.
1. A Grim Report

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction (Well kind of), which will be a multi-chapter fic, and I would really appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism. While writing this story, I thought a lot of what it is like to lose someone or become lost with who you are, even to a strong character such as Hermione, and I really wanted to dig deep into their emotions and how they react to the hardships they still face. Draco also fascinates me to no end, and I really wanted to envision what he may be like after the end of the war. This chapter doesn't dig too deep, but I've begun the second one already and I think it shows their characters a bit more. Anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One: A Grim Report**

People say the best things happen when you aren't looking for them and this was the case for a bushy-haired Hermione Granger, she just didn't know it at the time.

It was a windy, Autumn day, the sun just beginning to set as students crowded the corridors, racing to the Great Hall for dinner. All except for a pale-faced witch, distractedly making her way towards her Head Dorm which she shared with none other than the Slytherin Prince himself; Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't even realize where she was until the portrait asked for the password. She looked up at the painting, a plump renaissance woman fitted into a scarlet red dress with golden trim, her blonde hair curled around her left shoulder.

"Juniper," Hermione muttered, her voice barely audible, but she was heard no less as the portrait swung open to allow passage to the green and red common room.

Unsurprisingly, her Head Boy was nowhere to be found. Figuring he was probably at dinner, Hermione let a tear escape her hazel orbs. The salty droplet sliding slowly down her cheek and onto her robes, only to be followed by another, and another, and another. It wasn't long before violent sobs shook her small frame, causing her to gasp for breath as silent screams escaped her throat. It was as if someone kicked her straight in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

She stumbled further into the common room, only to balance herself against the wall to her right and slowly slide her back against it until she was in a sitting position, her knees brought to her chest. This went on for a half hour, desperate pleads in hopes that this was all an awful nightmare. It felt as if she had just gotten her parents back, granting their memory of having a daughter to the oblivious couple who had been living in Australia until the end of the war. How stupid she was to have thought they were safe. She knew there were still Death Eaters roaming around, she just didn't believe they were nearly as much of a threat anymore. Oh, how she was wrong.

She could only imagine what she looked like at this moment, giving a humorless laugh, with her head pounding and her eyes scorching. Tear tracks had now dried on her puffy cheeks, but her red eyes still held more that she wouldn't let fall, at least not for now. The emotional pain she was feeling at this moment almost felt physical. It felt as if there were an actual pain in her chest, a hole right where her heart is, ready to shatter at any moment. She had never felt this way, even though she suffered many hardships on her part in the war, it was nothing in comparison to how she was feeling right now.

She realized Malfoy would probably be arriving from dinner soon, and as much as she wanted to stay curled up in her position, she knew she would be a pathetic sight to him who would be eager to pry at her relentlessly. To her misfortune, the portrait door swung open just as she stood up. Without even looking behind her as the blond Slytherin appeared, she started towards her room. She was almost there when she heard his familiar drawl.

"Didn't see you at dinner, Granger. Weasel and Potter didn't seem to care either, probably did them a favor by not showing up." Malfoy let out a cruel laugh.

Hermione did her best not to let his words affect her, but they still stung. Although Harry and Ron were still good friends of hers, she couldn't help but feel as if they were slowly drifting apart.

"I'm not in the mood, ferret, leave me alone." Her voice sounded raspier than she wanted and didn't sound as confident as usual.

"Ooh, bitey today, aren't we?" Malfoy replied. "What's the matter? Weasel and Potter finally decide to disown you?" He asked, clearly enjoying this.

Hermione spun around, her hair bouncing around her shoulders at the sudden movement. "I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled, anger evident in her voice.

Draco would be lying if he claimed he wasn't taken aback. Usually she was so calm and collected, never showing that his insults effected her. He was even more shocked to find tears in her eyes, "Whoa, Granger, what's got you all upset?"

"It's none of your business," Hermione snapped. She turned to continue to her room, but felt a firm hand grasp her wrist, turning her around.

"I know my insults aren't the cause, what's wrong?" He asked, wondering why for Merlin's sake he was so concerned for this- this mudblood. Even in his mind, the word made him cringe. He hadn't called her that since before the end of the war.

Hermione tugged her arm, trying to escape his grip. "Why do you even care?" She confronted.

His mind suddenly went blank, trying to form words, "I..well...I..you see.." Draco sighed, "Listen, Granger, I know that I have been cruel for many years to you, but I genuinely want to know what is upsetting you."

"Ha!" She scoffed, "So you can just use it against me? I don't think so," She replied bitterly.

Draco groaned. "Fine, I don't care, go wallow away in your own pity for all I care!" He yelled, instantly regretting it the moment he saw the look on her face.

"Gladly," Hermione responded, her voice void of emotion. Hermione snatched her hand away from his and nearly ran to her bedroom. She didn't even care to take off her shoes before launching herself onto her red comforter face-down. She then spilled the tears she had left into her pillow, her eyes resembling rain and her pillow soaking it up. She eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she felt as though she had gotten barely an hour of sleep; she blamed her endless tears for her exhaustion. Sitting up as she let out a yawn, Hermione noticed a blanket had been put on her sometime in the middle of the night and that her shoes were neatly placed on the floor next to her bed. She wasn't quite sure, but she didn't remember taking her shoes off last night or bothering to grab a blanket. The logical guess would be that Draco had done this act of kindness, considering he was the only other person to have access to her bedroom. She shook her head at the idea, almost laughing at it.

After a quick shower and an attempt to do something about the crow's nest she called her hair, Hermione walked over to her dresser to grab a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a loose hoodie to wear over it. Looking at her clock she saw that it was nearly eleven am. She thanked God it was a Saturday and quickly changed into her clothes. As she was about to head out to get breakfast, she noticed a note was laying on her dresser. It was a small piece of parchment with neat penmanship written on it.

**_Granger, I'm truly sorry for what I said yesterday, I hope what ever the situation is that has made you so upset gets better._**  
**_ -DM_**

Hermione was left shell-shocked that Malfoy had apologized, to her no less. That explained why she had woken up with a blanket over her along with her shoes neatly placed at the foot of her bed. She placed the note back on the table, still surprised he had it in him to be relatively kind.

By the time Hermione had finished breakfast, the Great Hall was nearly empty. It was a breezy day and most people were outside enjoying the weather by the Black Lake or taking advantage of the trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione decided to pass both options as she numbly made her way back to her common room.

She had barely said a word to Ron or Harry during breakfast, they left for Hogsmeade before they could get a chance to start a conversation with her, even if they wanted to. She wouldn't have had it in her to reply to them today, anyway, the events of yesterday finally settling into her mind.

She decided all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch in her common room with a good book and attempt to forget about yesterday's news, even for just a little while.

"Oh...Hi." Hermione mumbled when she saw Malfoy lounging on the green couch, she expected him to have gone to Hogsmeade.

"Granger," He started, "Listen, I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday.." Hermione's ears perked up as he went on. "I felt really bad last night and I came to apologize, but you were already asleep."

"I accept your apology, Malfoy, and thank you for the note and the blanket, didn't know you had it in you to be so chivalrous," Hermione did her best to come across teasingly, but failed to pull it off as her attempt at a smile faltered.

Luckily Malfoy still caught her drift, "It is always important for a Malfoy man to be chivalrous towards a lady, a shivering one at the least." Malfoy puffed out his chest and flipped some of his hair back.

Hermione bit her lip, trying to hold back the small laughs that were escaping her mouth. Malfoy flashed her a smile of his own, allowing his usual snobbish facade to be let down for a quick second. And for just a moment, Hermione could almost pretend that everything was right in her life.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly slow, Hermione keeping her mind off of things by doing busy work; completing homework that she expected to be assigned sometime next week, catching up with George and Percy by sending lengthy letters to each, she even cleaned every inch of her room the muggle way, to the point where there was not a single speck of dust to be seen. One can only keep busy for so long, though.

The next wave of sadness caught her off guard, her thoughts quickly drifting to her parents as she passed a moving photo of the two that was placed on her bookshelf. She let one sob echo against the walls, hoping Draco hadn't heard. She took in a deep breath, forcing back the relentless cries that begged for release. When she composed herself, she took one last look in the mirror before heading to dinner, hoping to see Harry and Ron.

Hermione admired the repaired hall; the roof left no trace of cracks and the large windows were back to it's shimmering self. It looked as if the war left no marks on this room, despite the harsh emotional scars it left on a lot of the people occupying it.

She quickly spotted Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table, Ginny to Harry's right, sporting a bright yellow sweater, Dean Thomas laughing with Ron at a joke he had apparently made. The looks on their faces brought a smile to Hermione's face. She yearned to join in on their happiness, a desperation to feel the same joy that adorned their demeanor's. She wanted to feel something other than this pain that was eating her whole.

Hermione walked forward, trying to catch one of their eyes in hopes they would invite her to sit with them, not that she thought she needed an invitation, but it was nice to be reminded that she was welcomed.

She sat down next to Dean, across from Harry, "Hey guys," She greeted them.

"Oh, hey Herms." Harry said quickly before jumping back into conversation with Ginny.

Hermione's smile wavered before she looked down at her food, her appetite had been non-existent since as of yesterday.

"How was Hogsmeade?" She asked no one in particular.

"Fine," Ron answered, barely glancing her way.

"Did you happen to get the quill I asked you to get?"

"Hey, Hermione, I'm kind of having a conversation with Dean, can we talk about this some other time?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I'll just go for now, goodnight you guys." It was as if she wasn't even there.

She made her way down to the stone corridors, her shadow looking so much bigger and confident than how she really was feeling. Were they always this naive? She didn't think so, but then again, they weren't always the ones to notice when she was feeling down. She made it impossible for them to, anyhow.

Tears built up in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and it was really starting to annoy her. She let out a frustrated sigh as she entered the common room. She barely noticed the concerned look Malfoy gave her until she heard him call her name.

"Hey Granger?" He asked, almost timidly, he knew you didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Yes?" She asked, stopping her trek to her room.

"Come her for a moment, will you?"

Hermione walked over and stood in front of him, awaiting what he had to say.

"What's up with you lately? You're not yourself." He asked, genuinely concerned.

Hermione shook her head, plastering a fake smile on her face, "Nothing's wrong, Malfoy, just a bit of stress from school. It's no big deal."

"That's not what it looks like," Malfoy countered. He reached out his hands and grabbed Hermione's small ones in his as she was beginning to drift farther from him.

Hermione was surprised at the gentle act on Malfoy's part, her eyes darted from her hands which were placed in his rough one's, to his grey eyes that seemed to hold concern for her. Her, a mudblood, someone he has hated for almost the entire time he's known her!

His eyes softened, "Please tell me."

Hermione sighed, realizing she didn't have a choice, and also that this was something she needed to get off her chest, something she couldn't bottle up from everybody.

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay."


	2. Spreads Like Wildfire

**AN: Hey guys, hope everyone's weekend is going great. I'm very happy to get the second chapter of this fanfiction out today, and I also wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed and favorited/followed this story, it really means a lot. This chapter does leave things a bit rough between Hermione and the boys, but they will eventually reconcile. Also, there is some fluff in this chapter to lighten the mood, I just hope I'm not moving things a bit fast between Draco and Hermione. Again, reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. **

**Chapter Two: Spreads Like Wildfire**

Hermione had always been a strong person. One of the strongest to grace Hogwarts for many years to come. She had seen her fair share of hardships, tragedies, and had been through things no eighteen year-old should ever have to experience, let alone adults. And she knew that. She accepted having to grow up earlier than many others and she accepted that her time in this world very well may have been limited. Before the war ended, she had a purpose, a light of hope, even if it were only a tiny grain at times, it was still there. Now the one thing she cared about most, the one thing she was focused solely on protecting was ripped away from her with the force of a thousand soldiers. She had never truly known what it was like to be lost until it found her.

So here she stood, in front of Draco Malfoy, her hands being held gently by his, his eyes searching her empty ones. She was too tired to question his kindness, and in all honestly, it felt nice knowing someone cared. Even if it were from the person who had harassed you during your entire time at Hogwarts. It made it kind of special that way, knowing that people can change. Maybe he was still the same person, just this time he had a choice.

She sat down on the couch next to him, trying to pull her hands away from his, but he still kept one intertwined firmly in his. He still didn't know why he cared so much, or maybe he did, he just didn't want to admit to himself why. He knew once he did, there was no going back. Hermione sighed, and he looked over at her expectantly.

"Yesterday, I was called to Mcgonnagall's office, you see," She started slowly. She inhaled a shaky breath, "My parents were killed by some of the remaining Death Eaters." Tears blurred her vision.

"Hermione..." Draco finally spoke. It was the first time she'd ever heard him call her by her first name, and if the time had deemed it appropriate, she would have smiled at the way it seemed to roll off of his tongue.

Hermione's gaze rested on her lap, her hair curtaining the left side of her face from his view, not allowing him to see the silent tears rolling down her cheeks, but he still knew they were there.

"If there's anything-" Draco started, but was cut off.

"Thank you...Draco, for being there, but I can handle this on my own. Everything will be back to normal in a few days." She promised.

"Hermione, you can't really expect this to blow over so soon."

"It will, Draco, trust me." She insisted, and with that, she detached her hand from his and made her way quickly to her bedroom before Draco could get out another word.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep that night, or for many more nights to come, and it was beginning to show. By the time November had flown off into the past with the leaves, the first week of December was approaching, bringing joy to the castle as people had begun getting excited for the Christmas Holiday and festivities that took place every year. Hermione on the other hand, couldn't help but feel bitter towards the holiday she knew she would be spending alone this year. Sure, she could go back to the Burrow, but with Fred gone, and Harry adding another person to the always busy household, she felt it'd be best to remain at Hogwarts where she could hopefully take the time to figure out where she would go and what she would do once she graduated. Besides, she hadn't had a real conversation with the boys in a little over a week.

As she arrived back to her common room after her head's duties, she was surprised at the sight that welcomed her. Sitting by the coffee table in his flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt, was Draco Malfoy with two mugs that gave off a chocolaty aroma, and a board game spread across the table before him. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and gestured toward the table with her left hand.

"What's all this?" She asked, a look of amusement adorning her features.

Draco smiled sheepishly, something that had been happening more commonly and that she wouldn't admit she looked forward to seeing. "Well, in the Slytherin common room for the past few years, a lot of the Slytherins would play board games to pass the time. Despite the fact that we hated anything muggle," Hermione averted her gaze as he said this, "It became sort of a guilty pleasure for us Slytherins."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Wanna join me?" He asked.

* * *

Two mugs of hot chocolate and three wins in a row at Trouble for Hermione, Draco finally beat her at their last game of the night.

"Aha!" Draco cried out in victory.

"It's about time, though I still win, three to one!" Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Draco stuck his tongue back, which was a rather uncharacteristic move on his part. Then again, everything he'd done to be kind to her, especially tonight, was slowly alternating her opinion of him, and allowing her to come to an understanding of the decisions he made, even if some were more avoidable than others.

Even after the war had ended the Summer before and even though Draco's slate, for the major part, was now clean, he closed up more than ever. Before he had always been the secretive and ever cunning Slytherin he was, but he still had attention and a motive; to bring pride to his father, despite how much he came to hate him over the past year. Now that he was free from those shackles, he was just as lost as Hermione. He didn't exactly know what he wanted and Pansy wasn't the most enjoyable person to be around.

He became avoidable, distant, focusing solely on his grades and duties and keeping in contact with his mother as much as possible. He wasn't sure how he felt of the sudden change in reputation, but it was a bit lonely. That's where Hermione came in. In his eyes she was far better than he could ever be, and that is why he felt destined to hate her so much. Over the years, that envy turned to admiration, and it scared him. Sent him on edge and hurt him knowing she could never see him the way she was seen in his eyes.

She was intelligent, witty, and above all, caring. In a way, he felt he could relate to her. They shared similar experiences; losing a parent. Or two, in her case. He now accepted why he cared for her so much, why he needed to help her through this, and show her what light is still left in this broken world. He was going to heal her, because deep down, he needed healing, too. Just as much as he needed her.

By the next morning it seemed like the whole attention was on Hermione Granger. People whispered as they made their way to class, some with terror stricken faces, others with thoughtful expressions. A very confused Hermione entered the Great Hall only to be confronted by her two best friends.

"What is this?" Asked Harry with a demanding voice as he held the front cover of the Daily Prophet in his left hand to her face.

She quickly snatched it out of his grip, reading through the front page;

**Tragedy Strikes Again: Muggle Parents Murdered in Death Eater Attack**

_Last Friday morning, two muggle parents were blasted with unforgivable curses in the comfort of their own home. Monica and Wendell Granger, Dentists in the muggle world, were going about their morning routine when a pack of three escaped Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, and Thorfinn Rowle charged into the Granger household, thus ending the l-_

Hermione could not finish the article for she was having trouble seeing through the thin rim of tears forming in her eyes.

"Herms," Ron started, causing Hermione to look up. "Why on Earth haven't you told us?"

"Why haven't I told you?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I've tried telling you! Several times in the few days after it happened but you were always too busy. Both of you!" Tears were freely falling down Hermione's face now, and she gained several student's attention, but they didn't have hers. "Always too busy, always in another conversation, we barely say hi to each other anymore, so don't turn this around on me!" With that, she left a very guilty, and slightly shocked Harry and Ron in her wake.

* * *

Throughout the day Hermione was given several condolences and sympathetic looks from both her teachers and fellow classmates, which she kindly accepted, but didn't exactly want. By the time her final class ended, Hermione was feeling slightly better, almost in a comfortable daze as she made her way to her dorm, for once in her life hoping to see Draco. He seemed to make her feel better lately by just simply being there.

She was not disappointed when she made her way through the portrait hole, and before she could register what she was doing, Hermione's feet were leading her towards Draco, where once she was less than a foot away from him, threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug. She could feel him tense for a moment before relaxing and slowly bringing his arms around her shoulders.

"Rough day?" He asked.

Hermione nodded against his chest. Something had definitely changed between them over the past week since the incident, especially after last night. A new, unspoken trust was growing stronger between them, and she felt as though she could truly rely on him. She was almost positive that they could now be considered friends.

"Harry and Ron are pretty upset that I didn't tell them. I kind of went off at them, too. I know they're only concerned, but it still hurt that it had to take something this big for them to remember I still exist." Hermione sighed. "I hate to admit it, but it sometimes crosses my mind that the only reason they did keep me around was because of the war."

"You don't really believe that." Draco replied in disbelief.

Hermione pulled away, "No, maybe they just needed some time away, I mean we did have the weight of the world on our backs."

Hermione let out a small laugh.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Imagine their faces when they realize their best friend is now friends with Draco Malfoy," She replied.

Draco grinned. _Friends_.

* * *

As the day went by, Draco couldn't help but randomly smile. He shook his head at his peculiar behavior. All his life he made it his duty to assure Hermione that she wouldn't be anything to him, but now she considered them friends? He wasn't complaining. He was slowly beginning to put his defenses down and be the person he wanted to be now that he was released from his father's clutches. He just wished he could have escaped them sooner.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts to a tapping sound at his window; his mother's owl. He quickly pushed the window open allowing the Eagle Owl to perch on the ledge as he detached the scrolled up note from it's right leg. He gave the feathery bird a quick stroke to its head before it flew off across the lake.

Draco quickly scanned over the letter from his mother and before he could stop himself he punched the wall with such force that it shook his bookshelf, causing several of his books and a glass vase to fall to the floor from their resting place. He cursed as he tried to move his fingers; they were definitely broken. He could feel his blood boil.

"Draco?!" He heard Hermione call from the common room, his heart jumped at the concern in her voice.

Draco made his way out of the room, cradling his right hand in his left; he knew he would eventually need to go to the Hospital Wing for some Episkey. He saw Hermione stand up as he opened the door leading to his room. He saw her eyes flicker from his hands to his eyes before speaking.

"What happened?" She asked, making her way over to him.

"I think I broke my hand," He said a bit sheepishly, carefully lifting it up for her to see. She slowly took his injured hand in his, slowly running her finger over it.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"Only when I try to move it or put pressure on it."

She took his unhurt hand in hers leading him out the portrait hole. Right now he needed to see Madam Pomfrey, she could question him later.

* * *

"What happened here, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they entered the room. It was mostly empty except for a Hufflepuff sporting a nasty burn on his neck.

"He broke his hand," Hermione answered for him. He shot her a look.

"And how did you manage to do that?" The nurse looked at Draco expectantly.

"I tripped on my way up some stairs, fell on my hand." He told her.

Hermione knew he was lying, but kept quiet.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, looks like you'll need some Episkey, I'll be right back."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as the Mediwitch bustled away. Draco gave her a quick wink, which in turn caused Hermione to roll her eyes, just as Madam Pomfrey returned.

"Here you are, take this and your hand will be good as new," She started approaching the Hufflepuff before turning back around. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, do be more careful."


	3. Unforeseen Invitation

**AN: Hey Guys, new chapter here! Sorry it's taken a bit longer than usual to get out, school's been getting busy, (okay, I also got Portal 2...)**.** This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, so I apologize if it isn't as interesting as the rest, but it is needed for later chapters. There is a some fluff at the end, though, so don't worry. I want to thank those who have reviewed and followed/favorited this story, it means a lot and is very motivating. As always, Reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter Three: Unforeseen Invitation**

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened?" Hermione asked as her and Draco sprawled themselves over a red couch in front of the fire in their common room.

Draco looked over at Hermione and sighed. "My mum sent me a letter, we've been keeping in touch as much as we can."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It is, but all she talks about is my father, how he doesn't deserve to be in Azkaban. Like Hell he doesn't deserve it." Draco's fists clenched. "She thinks he's changed, he was only putting up a facade for Voldemort. He can't ever change."

"You did," Hermione reminded him.

"That's different, he doesn't want to change, it doesn't matter anyway, he's locked up where he should be."

"You shouldn't be too hard on your mom, though. She may have truly loved him."

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "That's the thing, before the war ended, she acted as if she wanted nothing to do with and him, and now that she doesn't have him, she wants him back."

"Maybe she's just lonely, are you going home for Christmas?"

"I was planning on it, maybe it'd lighten the mood, Hogwarts seems far too dreary this year."

"You've got that right," Hermione agreed.

"What about you," Draco looked over at Hermione, "Are you going to a relatives?"

"I was planning on staying here actually, not much else I could go anyway."

Draco thought for a moment. "You could come to the manor with me, that is if you want to."

Hermione looked over at him, a skeptical look on her face. "You want me to come to your home for Christmas?"

"Well, we're friends now and I figured it'd be nice to get away from this place. If you aren't going anywhere else, I just thought, you don't have to, though, I completely understand-"

"No, no," Hermione cut him off. "That'd be great."

Draco smiled.

* * *

It was the final day before break and Hermione was getting her necessities packed. Draco had owled his mother shortly after their conversation they had a week and a half ago and she expected them at Malfoy Manor bright and early the following morning. She had ran into Harry and Ron as they were heading to their dorm after dinner. They each gave quick apologies and hugs before going amongst their separate ways. Things were still yet to be completely patched up between them, but Hermione promised herself she would as soon as break ended.

Hermione was just grabbing one of her books off of the coffee table when Draco walked through the moving portrait. "Hey," He greeted as he walked in.

"Hey," She replied, "I was just finishing packing."

"Good, I just owled my mother again, said she's anxious to see us."

"Are you sure she doesn't mind, I don't want to intrude," Hermione asked nervously.

Draco walked over and patted her shoulder. "Relax, she doesn't mind at all. She's probably thankful that she has some company. Besides, I invited you."

Hermione gave him a half smile as she picked up her book and began walking into her room. Draco saw a few presents neatly wrapped on her bed, "One of those gifts better be for me!" He yelled teasingly.

"In your dreams," She shouted back just as the door closed.

* * *

The next morning arrived quickly; It was six AM when Hermione's alarm woke her and she reluctantly got out of bed. It wasn't that she wasn't excited, to be honest she was looking forward to having some company over the break, it was just that she still wasn't completely convinced that Draco's mother was all too comfortable with her staying in her home. She wasn't naive; she knew that the end of the world didn't completely change some wizard's views on muggleborns, it just weakened its control. Then again, she didn't know much about Narcissa and what her exact views are now that the war has ended. She would just have to wait.

At ten after seven, Hermione and Draco made their way from their dorm, found a carriage, and arrived just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Finding an empty compartment, the two sat down on benches opposite each other. Hermione pulled out one of her many textbooks, a roll of parchment, and her quill.

"You're already doing homework?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It's a long train ride and it's nice to get it out of the way." Hermione defended.

Draco sighed, but reached for his school bag, pulling out his quill and parchment. "Know anything on Everlasting Elixers?" Draco asked.

* * *

Two hours and twenty minutes later the Hogwarts Express pulled into platform 9 3/4.

With Draco's help, Hermione grabbed her suitcase from the storage compartment above her seat and they both headed onto the platform. Miraculously, Hermione did not see a sign of Harry or any Weasleys, which she was thankful for. She really didn't find the idea of Harry and Ron finding her staying with Draco over Christmas, let alone befriend him, this way very appealing. At least not until she officially got things sorted out between them.

Draco lead Hermione down the bustling platform and was greeted not by Draco's mother, but a timid house-elf in faded blue rags.

"Hello Master," the elf greeted when she spotted them approaching. She had a high pitched voice, much like the other elves Hermione had met. "Kili hopes Master has had a good year thus far."

"It's been fine, Kili," Draco replied. "This here is Hermione, she will be accompanying us over break."

Hermione stuck out her hand, which Kili excitedly took. "Kili is pleased to meet you miss."

Hermione flashed her a smile.

"Shall we be going?" Draco asked.

"Of course Master."

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand in his right and Kili's hand in his left. "Oh, Hermione, before we arrive, save your free house-elf nonsense. Some elves truly like being just that; house-elves. Their treated better now, anyways."

"Bet she'd be happier free," Hermione muttered before her vision became a whirl of color and the sound around them was left behind as she was sucked away like dust flying into a vacuum cleaner.

* * *

After a whole year of apparating, Hermione still couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy after landing; the dizziness was just something she had to accept she wouldn't get over. After regaining her balance and the feeling of nauseousness died away, Hermione was encompassed by the ominous mansion that stood before her. Despite the haunting exterior, the hedges that lined the house and the intricate details seen if you looked close enough added a hint of elegance to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione only had so much time to take in the home's appearance before Draco and Kili lead her up the path, Draco's hand still gripping Hermione's lightly. If Hermione thought she was in awe before, she didn't know what she was now. The foyer had dark brown, wooden floors that looked as if they were put down yesterday and made a loud echo as the sound of their footsteps bounced off of the black, half paneled walls. Several windows lined the wall with Irish green curtains blocking off any light from seeping into the already dim room. To top it off, a crystal chandelier was placed in the center of the ceiling and two marble staircases sat parallel to each other leading to the second floor.

"I don't think I've ever been in this part of your home before," She acknowledged. The only other room she had seen were the drawing room back when her, Harry, and Ron were captured by snatchers. She shivered as her thoughts drifted to the events that took place in that room, and her hand absentmindedly clutched her left forearm, where she knew the scar to be. She quickly shook her head, trying to think of anything but that. That was in the past, and it did not do well to dwell on it, as Dumbledore had often mentioned.

"It's beautiful," She said quietly.

"It is, it's rather gloomy, though." He replied. "Just the way I like it," He smirked at her.

Hermione was about to retort when more footsteps could be heard and the sound of a door shutting caught her attention. There before them was Narcissa Malfoy, a huge smile on her face as she marched towards them. Hermione quickly let go of Draco's hand just as his mother engulfed him into a hug. Hermione admired the affection, from both his mother and Draco. She could tell by the happiness in his eyes and the genuine smile on his face, Hermione seemed to always enjoy seeing, that he truly loved his mother and the relationship between them was nothing compared to the cold one he shared with his father.

An unexpected pang of jealousy rippled through Hermione at the thought that she'd no longer be able to hug her own mother like that. She was, however, caught off guard when Narcissa walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug of her own. Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around the witch's back before pulling away with a polite smile on her face.

"Hermione, it's wonderful to see you again, how have you been? Draco's told me of your circumstance, I do hope you're doing all right."

Hermione nodded. "I've been doing my best Mrs. Malfoy, taking it day by day," she told her honestly and that was exactly the truth. She didn't lie to his mother and say she was okay aloud, she knew Mrs. Malfoy fathoms the burden of losing someone.

"Well, I assume you would like to get settled, Draco can show you to your room and then come down for dinner later." Narcissa suggested.

Draco nodded, giving his mother another quick hug before he and Hermione made their way up the staircase and to the second floor. The walls and floors of the second floor hallway were similar, Hermione noticed and black doors lined the walls with silver doorknobs. After a few minutes of walking, Draco stopped in front of one of the doors.

"This is my room," He gestured to the door to the right, "And that will be yours," He pointed to the door across from his.

Hermione reached out and turned the doorknob, opening the door to a white painted room, which surprised Hermione considering the way the rest of the home was decorated. A chocolate brown dresser sat parallel to the four poster, queen size bed with sapphire blue sheets. A white chair that Hermione thought looked very comfortable sat adjacent to a desk of the same wood as the dresser and several floating candles illuminated the corner where it was placed.

"Like what you see, Granger?" He asked, using her last name just to bug her.

"Well, _Malfoy,_ it's actually really beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it, it is one of our more _cheerful_ rooms." Draco started backing out of the room,"Figure you want to unpack, I'll be right next door if you need anything."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you," She told him, flashing him a grin just before he shut the door.

After he left, Hermione took her wand out of her back pocket and placed it on the dresser before setting her suitcase onto the bottom edge of the bed and starting to place her clothes into the many drawers; some things she would always do the muggle way.

Ten minutes later Hermione's suitcase was empty and her clothes were now neatly occupying the once empty drawers. She had eventually ventured over to a white wooden door which she figured to be the bathroom and couldn't hold back the gasp that fell out of her mouth. The bathroom was nothing in comparison to the one she had at home; it was completely made of white marble with gray swirls mixed in. A circular bathtub with many different knobs was to the right and a porclain sink stood against the left wall under a large window that overlooked the mountains and tall trees that lay behind the manor.

After setting her toiletries into a cabinet in the corner, Hermione left the room and lightly knocked on Draco's door. A minute later she was greeted by his misty eyes and blindingly bright hair.

"Need anything, Hermione?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No, Draco, I'm finished packing, though, and aren't we supposed to be meeting your mother for dinner?"

"Right you are m'lady," Draco teased and offered her his hand which she gladly took. She didn't know why, but hand holding had become a bit of a thing for them whenever they were walking in the same general direction. Even though their relationship at the moment was nothing more than friendship, Hermione couldn't help but feel warm inside whenever he was near and it sort of frightened her.

Much to the delight of Hermione's grumbling belly, dinner was peaceful and filling. The house-elves served roasted pork with a small salad and glasses of water and pumpkin juice which Hermione thanked them for profusely while Draco rolled his eyes and Narcissa just smiled at her behavior. Draco and his mother talked about several things concerning school and his Head Boy business with Hermione occasionally offering some input and answering some of Narcissa's questions.

With dinner gone and passed, Hermione bid goodnight to Narcissa and ascended the stairs to the second floor with Draco. The painful pang from earlier was back and was putting a damper on things for Hermione, needless to say, their return to their rooms was a quiet one.

Draco gave Hermione a small grin before bidding her goodnight and walking into his room. Hermione did the same, stripping off the day's attire and turning the different knobs on the bathtub, delighted to see bubbles and hot water pouring from the faucets. She was lost deep in her thought, still questioning why it happened to her? She just didn't understand it, and she hated it. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, could not wrap her mind around why her parents lives were taken so quickly, so unexpectedly.

With an exasperated groan, Hermione stepped out of her warm sanctuary and pulled on a pair of old sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, all while magically drying her hair. Hermione climbed into the spacious bed, pulling the sheets close around her, anticipating a restful sleep to ease her mind. Unfortunately, her mind was already too deep into her constant wonders and worries, and decided to play with them as she slept.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione!" Draco yelled in worry. She was thrashing and throbbing all at once, a sea of sheets being kicked around her and her curly tendrils disheveled around her face.

Her eyes shot open with a gasp as she quickly sat up against her elbows, as if trying to remember where she was. A look of relief crossed her face, but the sobs were still flowing at a constant speed. Hermione's hand shot to her face, trying to wipe away the tears that relentlessly fell from her eyes as she looked over at Draco.

"Oh, God, Draco," Her voice was shaky with constant hiccups as she did her best to regain an even breath. "It was, they were there, t-he Death Eaters, and my p-parents, I watched it all."

Draco brought his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her to him, her face buried in his chest as one hand rubbed her back and the other was curled around her shoulders. He wasn't so great at comforting, considering the little amount he had had, but for Hermione he would learn. Over the last few weeks his caring for her became more than just out of admiration.

They stayed like that for ten minutes until Hermione's sobs slowly turned into occasional hiccups and sniffles. His shirt had a distinct wet spot from her tears, but he didn't mind. Even with her hair a mess, her eyes swollen and her cheeks puffy, she still looked breathtaking. He wanted to slap the thought away, feeling way to mushy. Instead, he leaned back against the pillow, bringing Hermione with him. She gave him a questioning look.

He pushed her head back down to his chest, the other still snaked around her waist. He started humming, something his mother used to do when he was younger to help him sleep. His voice was off pitch and uneven, but Hermione loved it all the same.

"Sleep," he told her in between notes.

With his chest vibrating against her cheek, she did just that.


	4. Pushing Past Denial

**AN: Hey lovely readers, new chapter! I've decided that I'm going to do my best to update every Wednesday, so expect a new chapter up then. This chapter is a bit fluffier than I initially anticipated, but I think it fits. Also, I'm unsure as to whether Malfoy Manor is in the Wizarding World, but I don't think it is. For the sake of this fanfiction, though, I have placed it there. **

**Also big thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic! It means a lot, truly. **

**Squidchan: I'm really glad you're enjoying the plot, especially since I was worried it wasn't developing. Also thanks for pointing out the Skele-Gro mistake, I went ahead and fixed it. I do read over each chapter a few times before I publish, but unfortunately, there are some mistakes that slip past my eyes. I will do my best to read them more thoroughly. Thanks for the review! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pushing Past Denial**

Draco didn't care about the probability of him being greeted to a literal rude awakening that is the wrath of Hermione Granger, nor did he care about the intimacy of their position, even though, A: they were still both fully clothed, and B: next to nothing happened that night that could potentially ruin the growing relationship between him and Hermione. He just hoped Hermione would have the same viewpoints. What he did care for was the body that was curled into a ball against his chest currently unaware to the world around her, who to his high hopes, seemed to be in a peaceful sleep as opposed to the nightmare that caused her breakdown the evening before.

He clutched her a bit closer with the arm that rested under her waist and around her back, while his other buried itself in her hair. The sun was barely rising and it was still early morning, probably only around 6:30, so he took advantage of having a little while longer to sleep and closed his eyes for what seemed only for a few seconds, that were really a few minutes, which in turn became an hour. He would have slept longer and relished in the comfort of physical human contact, where even a _hug_ was considered uncommon in his household growing up, but movement against him caused his eyes to open lazily.

She pulled her head back from it's resting place and blinked several times, either too tired to care about the situation, or she hadn't even realized her position. He got his answer when her eyes flew open wide and up to his after he let out a rather obnoxious yawn. She stared at him for a few seconds either contemplating something or figuring out what to make of her current setting. It was like a light-bulb went off in her head and he could almost hear the ding! as her sleep clouded mind interpreted the events of the previous night, which as stated before, were barely anything at all.

"Erm, hi." She said a bit timidly.

"Good morning," He greeted. He was doing his best to act like this was a completely common occurrence in the life of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, but of course the inevitable happened, and she brought up the topic he was hoping she'd be okay with. The last thing he wanted her to think was that he had taken advantage of her.

"About last night," she started, "I would like to apologize for waking you."

Hermione Granger probably was and would be the only person he knew to apologize for something that was so unharming to anyone but herself, let alone something he knew she couldn't control. It wasn't as if she wanted her sleep to be interrupted by the haunting dreams that put her in tears. Nor did she even ask for him to stay, he could have easily left, but in all honestly, he wanted to stay. And he knew it to be more than just the hormones he wanted to blame so badly. He didn't care about his blood status, for it used to be, and for some people still is, blown way out of proportion compared to her intelligence and kindness. He was afraid of rejection, and for it, he felt like a coward.

"You are a strange one, Hermione."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Why do you say that?"

"Do you honestly think you have anything to be sorry for?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut off her answer before it even started, "Don't answer that. You did nothing wrong, so don't sweat it."

"Thanks, Draco, really. It was awful, so thanks for waking me, but you didn't have to stay." She told him.

"I know." He replied. "I wanted to."

She looked down at her lap, a shy smile on her face.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful; Narcissa had gone last minute Christmas shopping, so it left only her and Draco along with the house-elves which were rarely seen besides meals at the manor. After they were both satisfied, the aroma of syrup and coffee still drifting through the air, Draco lead Hermione down the hall and to the backyard, obviously on a mission. A mission of what? Hermione was unsure. She soon figured it out when he reappeared after leaving her in the middle of his backyard with his broom in his hand.

"Oh, no, there is no way I'm getting on that thing, not happening." Hermione refused.

"Yes, you are, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"You can't make me." She stated firmly.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Before Hermione could even realize what was happening, Draco had grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her over his right shoulder, holding onto her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Draco Malfoy, you put me down, right now! Or I'll, I'll-"

"Just what will you do, Granger, because right now you don't seem to be in the position to be making any threats."

"Put me down, now."

"Not until you allow me to take you flying."

"I don't do well with brooms, Draco, I'm not exactly the flying type."

Draco laughed. "We all know your non-existent ability to fly, Hermione, but that doesn't matter, for you won't be the one flying."

"I don't do well with heights, either, Draco."

"We could stand here all day, Hermione."

Ten minutes later and after another futile attempt to argue with Draco, Hermione was placed in front of him on his broom, gripping his arms tightly.

"We're barely off the ground, Hermione, relax." He told her.

That was the last thing she could do as they ventured higher into the sky, Hermione's eyes clamped shut and her hands were gripping Draco's arms so tightly it was beginning to hurt.

"A little birdie told me you've ridden a dragon before, so why is a little broom-ride so scary?"

"That was different, I had so much adrenaline and there was no time to think about the consequences."

"Elaborate on those consequences, Hermione."

"Oh, just some burns, scratches, potentially falling to my death," Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Draco brought his hand to rest on her left shoulder, and placed his head on her right.

"Open your eyes, Hermione."

To his surprise, she obeyed, but immediately turned her head to look down, but her caught her chin in his hand, turning her head to face his instead.

"Don't think that's a good idea," He whispered.

Their noses were nearly touching, she could see every inch of his face, down to a tiny beauty mark right on the bridge of his nose.

"Never realized how many freckles you have." He uttered, then pushed his cowardice denial away, and closed the distance between their faces.

The kiss was different than expected for both Hermione and Draco. Hermione's kiss with Ron was nothing in comparison, which was a spur of the moment decision, built up on the fear for their lives and the misperception that they still shared feelings with each other that were more than just platonic. With Draco, it was different, she felt something more than just a simple kiss. There were no fireworks or sparks, but something made her want to giggle and scream all at once, and she refused to deny herself of the feelings she attained. After a few seconds, the two pulled away just enough to look into each others' eyes.

If it weren't dangerous given that they were on a broom more than twenty feet about the ground, Hermione would have thrown her arms around Draco. Instead, she gave him the truest, brightest smile she could muster, which wasn't difficult given that it practically begged to spread across her face. Draco mimicked Hermione and let out the most heartwarming laugh she had ever heard. She had never seen him this happy, and to think it was brought on by her! She hardly believed it.

When they both dismounted the broom, the first thing Draco did was walk over to Hermione and give her a tight hug, her feet dangling above the ground.

"Be my girlfriend," He whispered.

"Really, be your girlfriend? You really want me to," She asked.

"I didn't kiss you for nothing." He told her. "Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to," he was getting nervous as his fear of rejection crept up.

"Hmm, I'd have to think about it," She grinned mischievously "Of course I will," She eventually replied after seeing the look on his face.

He couldn't contain the wide smile that spread across his face.

* * *

Draco and Hermione ventured back into the house, Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulders and her's around his waist. It was around 3:00 PM when Draco decided they should go Christmas shopping, and they both apparated to a nearby town.

"Get anything for your mum, yet?" Hermione asked.

"I've got her a few things, but I want to get her one more thing. I'm not sure what yet."

"Well, let's look in there," Hermione told Draco, pointing to a shop that seemed to be filled with odds and ends and different magical antiques from what he could tell. He let Hermione pull him across the street and into the store. It was dimly lit and rather cold, which just added to its creepy atmosphere.

"Of all shops, Hermione, you pick this one."

Hermione did not hear him, though, for she was too busy browsing the shelves and tables that were crammed with random items. Draco began examining the items as well, and noticed symbols and embellishments that were vaguely familiar. He was trying to place where he had seen them before when he caught a glimpse of a man standing in the far right corner. His eyes shot up when he realized who he was. He was a small, frail looking man with dark eyes and graying hair. Despite how old he looked, he was intimidating no less, not by his appearance, but of who Draco knew him to be.

He quickly put his arm protectively around Hermione and started leading her towards the door.

"Draco, what are you-"

"What a surprise," The man spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "You are Lucius' son, yes?"

Draco glared at him.

"Your father, great customer, always took interest in the more powerful side of magic so to say."

"My father was nothing but a coward." Draco seethed.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Shame. Always figured you to be just like him, would never have guessed you'd end up with a _mudblood_, the filthiest one there is, at that."

Draco was boiling with anger, and if it weren't for Hermione holding him back, he would have made it to where the man couldn't remember Muggleborn from Pureblood.

Hermione began leading him towards the door.

"I'd be careful, bad things come to those who don't know their place." He said to their retreating backs.

"Then I suggest you take your own advice," Hermione replied without turning back.

* * *

They entered a cozy cafe a few stores from the shop where the unsettling conversation they just had took place. It was warm and filled with the scent of warm soup, pastries, and hot Butterbeers as witches and wizards chatted contently amonst each other. Hermione and Draco sat down across from each other at a booth in the back away from the conversations that filled the air. Hermione ordered her and Draco both a glasses of Butterbeer as Draco didn't seem in the mood to talk to anyone; he was lost in deep thought and she could tell he was still furious.

Hermione waited for their drinks to arrive before she questioned Draco about what had just happened. She slowly brought her hand across the table to take his in hers, snapping him back to reality.

"Hey," She started gently, "What happened back there? How does that man know your father?"

Draco sighed and took Hermione's hand in both of his, placing a gentle kiss to each finger. He didn't want to avoid the subject, because there were so many things he wanted to say, but this was not the place.

"You see," He started, "he's very skilled in the Dark Arts, and I can tell that he sells more than just those weird knick-knacks. To be honest, most of my father's and Aunt Bellatrix's weapons are made from him, I recognized the symbols on a few of the items in his shop."

"Do you think he is responsible for making the kn-"

"I know he is." Draco stated firmly.

He slowly started pulling up her left sleeve to reveal the first few letters of the damned scar that would forever live on her skin. Draco stared at it for a moment, having never really seen the scar before. He ran his finger over her arm before pulling her sleeve down again.

"That doesn't define you, I hope you know."

"I know." She replied.

They finished their drinks in silence before exiting the cafe and continuing shopping once more.

* * *

They arrived at the manor shortly after, having bought nothing. Hermione tried several times to lighten the mood, but she could still tell that Draco was still fretting over that man. He had showed her the study which had several bookcases stuffed to the brim with many different genres and were currently sitting on an emerald green couch in front of the fire, Hermione's head rested in his lap as she was absorbed in her book, while Draco was doing his best to even look at his. Hermione had enough when she heard him sigh for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. She sat up and rested on her knees facing him.

"Alright, Draco, spill. Tell me everything that's on your mind about what happened earlier, and anything else that's bothering you." Hermione stated firmly.

"Nothing's bothering me, Hermione, really." He said, trying to push her back down to her previous position.

"Don't lie to me, Draco."

Draco rolled his lips in, obviously contemplating whether to tell her or not.

"I hate being compared to him. I hate that people still think I'm like him. I hate that man for what he makes." Draco was now pacing. "I hate him for how the weapon that is responsible for hurting you the way it did is his creation." Draco's voice steadily grew louder with each sentence. "I hate him for what he put my family through."

Draco kicked a book off of the coffee table and it hit the carpet with a loud thud. He sat back down next to Hermione, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Hermione knew he was no longer talking about the man from the shop. She saw tears slowly dripping from Draco's face and she realized how much she hated seeing Draco like this. He was helping her with her loss, so she was going to help him with his.

She turned his body towards her and took his head in her hands, resting it against her shoulder and embracing him like you would a small child who is afraid of their closet or the monsters under their bed. Unfortunately for Draco, the monster was real, and it still haunted him.

"You aren't your father, Draco. And just simply the fact you don't want to be, proves so much." She assured him. Draco gave her a small smile, her words slowly sinking in.

"Let's read some more now, shall we?"

Draco nodded. "Anything but," He held up the book that was sitting next to him, "_The Great Discovery of the Demiguise._"

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I have a better one in mind." She pulled out her copy of _A Christmas Carol_ and leaned against Draco, starting to read aloud.

Draco took this time to study her as her soft voice spoke the words written on the long pages. He realized how much he loved the way her eyes lit up when she was so excited about learning something new, the way her massive curls bounced whenever she turned her head, the way she scolded him when he left his things sprawled across their common room, and most of all, the way she comforted him and understood him the way no one else could. It was that moment that he realized how much she truly meant to him.


	5. Of Conceptions and Apologies

**AN: Hey guys, it's Wednesday, so a new chapter! First, thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows. They're always, ****_always_****, appreciated. This chapter focuses on Christmas Eve, which I have to admit, is a bit odd to write in May, but fun no less. There's also a tiny bit of foreshadowing (really, only a sentence), in this chapter, so see if you can spot it. The event it's foreshadowing only plays a small part in one of the upcoming chapters, though. As always, enjoy, and another new chapter will be up next Wednesday. **

**Chapter Five: Of Conceptions and Apologies**

In the course of the four weeks it had been since Hermione had lost her parents, she had been coping fairly well, as far as coping goes. It was with the help of Draco and unbeknownst to many, letters she often received In those four weeks Hermione had gained several perceptions of the death of her parents, and frankly, death in general. This lead Hermione to create a subconscious conception of death and physically having a person taken from you.

**Hermione's Subconscious Conception of Death and Losing a Loved One:**

**Death:** The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism.

**Lost:** No longer in possession.

Death is completely and utterly inevitable There is no current way to live forever, (perhaps maybe having the Philosopher's Stone, but that no longer exists). You would think that with having this fact of inevitability one would expect it, but that is untrue for many cases. Death is sudden most of the time. Even if your grandmother is on their deathbed and you've come to accept that she could pass at any moment, when it actually occurs, that's when you feel the reality of what has happened.

Having a person physically taken from you without them leaving this world is just as hard. It can be and a lot of the times is also just as sudden.

The difference between the two? One person's is taken permanently while the other person is left to live in this world with the knowledge that they could possibly see this lost one again, but that the chances can be pretty slim. It's also hard to know that this person, whoever they may be, may be having a better life than the one they had with you and may be the physicality themselves that took them away from you.

Unfortunately for Hermione and Draco, one applied to each of the two. Hermione had the hopes that she will one day see her parents after her time to leave this world has arrived and Draco's father will always be his father, regardless of how cruel of a father he was. The memories of the tiny relationship they shared would forever live in the back of his mind and he didn't mind that.

* * *

Hermione was thankful that Christmas wasn't feeling as dreary as she expected it to be this year. Draco and her spent the day burrowing themselves in the study, lounging with their feet entangled together and the glowing fire making the room a comfortable warm that was just on the brink of sleepy. They wasted the hours away lost in books or the conversations they occasionally shared.

People often wondered why Hermione read books as if it were her job. To Hermione, books were so much more than just entertainment; they were comfort. They allowed her an escape and a relation as she was often judged by her cover. This moment especially she needed books. That, and Draco.

It was nearing four o clock when a thought occurred to Hermione. She bit her lip and lay her book in her lap, causing Draco to look up at her. He nudged her foot with his, grabbing her attention.

"What will your mother think of our relationship?"

Draco thought for a moment, "She won't mind at all, I don't think." He sat up just enough to pull her to him. "Can't say the same for everyone who is coming to the holiday party she's hosting this evening."

"Holiday party?" Hermione craned her head from its resting position on his shoulder to look at him.

"I didn't mention it?" He asked.

"I didn't bring anything formal," Hermione inquired.

"No need, plenty of dresses here."

"I bet that's how you woo all of the women that stay at your house."

"Just you," He gave her a cheeky grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Hermione was wearing a satin, strapless, red dress that came right above her knees. Lace trim ran along the sweetheart neckline and simple, red heels were clad on her feet. She had pulled her hair into a braid that curled around her right shoulder and a pearl necklace with matching earrings that her mother had gotten her tied her look together; simple, yet elegant. Formal was never Hermione's thing, but it was nice to have a reason to dress up once in a while.

Draco was waiting for Hermione down the hall near the staircase, looking very appealing in her eyes, as he was dressed in an all black suit with a Forest Green tie. Draco smiled when he saw her, looking over her outfit.

"You look beautiful," He told her, honestly. Some men were a lot of talk, but she knew from experience that Draco spoke his mind.

"You don't look too bad yourself," She replied.

Hermione could see many people chatting amongst themselves, adorning sparkling gowns and coats that were probably more expensive than all of her clothes combined. She didn't recognize any of them, but she was sure they were all high classed purebloods. Nervousness bubbled in her stomach as they would easily recognize her. She, Harry, and Ron were the Wizarding World's most wanted at one point after all.

"Ready when you are," She heard Draco say.

Hermione nodded and took his arm as they descended the stairs. Narcissa was to the right of the room, greeting an older couple as they arrived. Narcissa smiled when she saw the two, and Draco kept an arm around Hermione's waist, hoping to give her a hint. Narcissa's eyes widened, but a knowing look crossed her features. She was grinning none-the-less.

Hermione felt like a lost puppy, sipping the water she opted for and eating various hors d'oeuvres shamelessly while following Draco closely as he made forced small talk with the guests. Hermione was, however, fond of the floating candles that gave the room a cozy atmosphere and the classical music that played was calming her nerves slightly. Hermione knew many people had been or still were staring at her, but she tried to ignore it or give a polite smile when they caught her eye.

After about an hour of greeting the guests and introducing herself, Draco led Hermione out into the back patio which was twinkling with Christmas lights, the music still heard even from outside. He took her in his arms and started swaying them back and forth, twirling her once in a while, no manner of grace in their steps. Hermione's thoughts were still on her anxiety as she was mentally kicking herself for being so insecure. Since when had she become so weak? She did realize being strong all the time was a lot harder than it looked.

"You could at least pretend you're enjoying the night," Draco broke the silence.

"I am, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked.

"I know this isn't really your type of thing," Draco acknowledged.

"Oh, and what is my "type of thing"?"

"Reading, drinking copious amounts of tea, and staring at me of course," Draco teased.

"In your dreams."

"You already are."

"You're so full of it." Hermione scoffed.

Draco let his fingers dance up and down her side, causing a high pitched and incredibly uncharacteristic squeal to come from Hermione. Hermione tried to swat his hand away as laughter spilled from her mouth, but he kept on with his tickling.

"Well, isn't this cute," A sour voice said from the doorway.

Hermione and Draco froze where they were and looked over towards Pansy Parkinson, who was currently wearing a long, black and green dress that hit the floor, her straight brown hair was sleek and long, reminding Hermione a lot of Cho Chang.

"Pansy," Draco nodded toward her. She gave an unsatisfied smile in return.

"Draco, do you mind telling me why you are with this-this mudblood. Hermione Granger of all people!" Hermione's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, but the name had been said to her so many times it was beginning to get old.

"Hermione is my girlfriend, Pansy, and I won't have you talking to her that way." Draco defended.

Pansy looked as though she had been slapped, but eventually recovered. "Wait untill your mother hears about what you've resorted to."

"I think my mother is quite okay with the arrangement, not that it would affect my relationship with Hermione either way."

"Why _her_, when you can have someone better," Pansy was obviously referring to herself. Hermione couldn't believe the nerve the girl had, talking as if she weren't standing right there. Then again, in her eyes she was probably wasn't.

"I think I'm responsible enough to make my own decisions, and I think you know enough about Hermione to where I don't need to justify this decision further."

"Yeah, worthless," She spat.

"This is my party and I am fully entitled to ask you to leave."

Pansy only glared before turning on her heal and quickly walking back inside, her hair flying behind her.

"Sorry for what she said, but that felt good." Draco turned towards Hermione.

"No need, Pansy had it coming." Hermione grinned.

* * *

It was around eleven when everyone had cleared out, and the house-elves were cleaning the remnants of the party. Hermione winked at Kili as her and Draco walked by and she smiled brightly in turn. Narcissa was approaching them, and Hermione was sure she was going to bring up the topic of their relationship.

"Draco, why don't you go change, I would like to have a word with Hermione." Narcissa told him.

Draco gave his mother a curious look, but obeyed.

Narcissa lead Hermione down a dark hall until they entered another study that was quite similar to the one Draco and her spent a lot of their free time; big couches, roaring fire, rugs covering the wood floor.

Naricssa and Hermione sat down at a small table in one of the corners of the room, Hermione looking expectantly at Draco's mother.

"This may come as a shock, but I wanted you to know that I am very happy for you and Draco."

Hermione was indeed shocked, but she listened as Narcissa went on.

"When Lucius and I first married, I did my best to put past his relations with the Dark Lord and his views on muggleborns, tried to look past all of that. It was hard, though, when being a death-eater became his whole life, completely consumed him." Narcissa sighed. "After I had Draco, I knew I could never leave him, not with how close his ties were with Voldemort. I was indifferent about the whole blood status differences, but towards the end of the Second Wizarding World, I learned I was mistaken about muggleborns. I could never tell him that, though," Narcissa looked toward the fire. "I loved him, you know. Sometimes I think I still do..."

Hermione watched as Narcissa trailed off, lost in thought.

"I wanted to apologize," She began again. "For my actions against you and everyone else you were fighting with. It was a very cowardice move on my part to play along, follow their lead when I knew things weren't right."

"It's okay, Mrs-Narcissa, really."

"I also wanted to thank you. I haven't seen Draco this happy in years. The worst part was what his father did to his demeanor, his whole life was surrounded by evil. You are what Draco needed, and I'm very grateful."

"There's no need to thank me, Narcissa, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Maybe so, Hermione, maybe so."

* * *

When Hermione returned to her room she found Draco sitting on her bed in sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. He stood up when she walked in and quickly walked over to her as she slipped out of her heels.

"She wasn't too hard on you, was she?" Draco asked.

"Actually, she wanted to apologize for her actions against me, and...thank me." Hermione added as an after thought.

"Thank you?"

"For making you happy again, or at least in her eyes you are. You were such a gloomy boy." Hermione ruffled her hand through his hair as she walked over to the dresser and began taking off her jewelry. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You make me happy," Draco told her.

"You make me happy, too, Draco."

"Good," He said. "Now get changed and meet me in our study."

Hermione changed into her pajamas, left her hair in its braid, and ventured into the study, a Christmas tree with yellow twinkling lights stood in the corner with several wrapped presents under it. Draco sat on their usual couch with a mug in his hand and one on the coffee table in front of him. He set his mug down next to what she figured was her's and sat next to him. He immediately pulled her into his arms, pulling her hair out of its unruly braid and combing it with his fingers.

"Did you ever believe in Santa Claus?" Hermione asked.

Draco laughed, "I don't think I ever did. Mother used to tell stories, but dad thought they were ridiculous muggle traditions."

"I did, right up until I turned twelve," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Do you think they're happy, wherever they are?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

Draco didn't need her to clarify who "they" were. "I think they would be."

Somewhere in the old house a clock chimed twelve times, beginning the day for what should be the most cheerful of them all. Hermione leaned over and gave Draco a sweet kiss before once again leaning her head in his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." Draco responded. They spent the remainder of the night drinking hot chocolate, playing yet another board game, and sharing ridiculous stories that brightened the mood. Hermione truly missed her parents and she couldn't help but weep for them that night, but she was still forever grateful that she had Draco. If Hermione couldn't be with her parents on this day meant for sharing the gift of family and love, then she was glad it was with him. Besides, they weren't really gone, not really.


	6. The Gift of Empathy

**AN: Hey lovelies, it's Wednesday so, new chapter. Sadly, this is the final chapter to this story and I apologize that I gave no forewarning that this would be the end. I actually anticipated two more chapters, but I had the ending planned, and it just kind of flowed into it. I also really didn't want to drag this story on any longer than I needed to, towards where it would become plot-less. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. You have no idea how much it means to me, so thank you. I really hope you enjoy this final part. I will write more stories, probably a Harmione one next, but probably not until I get out of school for Summer since school's been getting pretty busy. (I honestly thought I wouldn't get this chapter out on time.) Now, one with the chapter. **

**Chapter Six: The Gift of Empathy**

Hermione awoke to something soft running through her hair and felt the pleasant warmth of the soft cushions she lay against. She blinked a few times before her eyes rested on her boyfriend (_Her boyfriend_. She couldn't get over that fact.), who was currently stroking her hair back. Hermione had read several romance novels in the sea of books she had acquired over the years, but never thought any of the sappy yet heartfelt things she read would ever happen to her. Here she was, though, wrapped up in a duvet in her bed at Malfoy Manor with Draco Malfoy stroking her hair as a wake up call on Christmas Day. She never would've guessed.

"Merry Christmas," He finally said as she sat up, the comforter falling from her shoulders and onto her lap.

Hermione grinned, "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Hermione took a minute to look at him, ecstatic to find no sign of worry or sadness evident on his face, just gleefulness that was no longer the rarity it once was. Narcissa was right; he was so much more happier, but it was hard to believe it was her doing.

"What?" He asked, curious about her prolonged staring.

"Just you." She stated simply.

"Just me?"

"Just you."

He gave her a quick kiss right before she slid off the bed to fix her appearance at least somewhat. He was still in his pajamas and she was very comfy in hers, but she still wanted to brush her teeth and do something with her tangled heap of hair. She grabbed a hair tie from the dresser only to have it snatched from her hand.

"Hey!" She protested.

He smirked, "Leave it down, I like it that way."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a mess, y'know."

"Nonsense."

Hermione huffed and walked into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. She looked over at Draco, who was leaning against the door frame, just watching her.

"Can I help you," She asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Nothing," He replied, "Just you."

Draco continued to watch her, quite amazed at how this one witch who he was destined to hate, was his. That this brilliant girl before him with her hair wildly framing her face and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth could so easily make him happy. Then a thought occurred to him that caught him off guard. He didn't think he was ready to acknowledge it, but it was there, in the back of his mind and in his heart. He couldn't deny that it made him feel completely content and scared at the same time. He_ loved_ her.

Hermione drew him from his thoughts when she rinsed out her mouth and lightly hit his chest as she walked by him. He followed her from the bathroom and into the bedroom once again as Hermione glanced at the clock, not realizing it was only 7:00 am.

"Is your mum awake?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not."

"Do you think we should wake her?"

"Let her sleep, I want to share a few presents just with you before she wakes up."

"Presents?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You're not daft, Hermione, you can't expect me to not have gotten you a gift."

"Fair enough." She replied.

* * *

The couple were making their way down the long staircase when Hermione's stomach made a small growl, much to her dislike.

"Bit hungry, aren't we?" Draco laughed.

"Just a little," Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I'll have the elves bring us some breakfast."

"Why don't we cook breakfast today?" Hermione asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, give the elves a break. Cooking's fun, really! Besides, I'm sure your mother would like it. Especially coming from her son." Hermione pleaded.

Draco sighed. "Oh, fine."

Hermione kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"

Draco shook his head, "You're a strange one, Hermione."

That's what started a mess of flour and the aroma of burnt bread an hour later. Much to the disappointment to the house-elves, Draco ordered them to get the study ready instead of making breakfast. Hermione planned that they'd make pancakes, eggs, sausages, and biscuits along with coffee and juice. Needless to say, the plan didn't go as she anticipated.

"Honestly, Draco, flipping an egg isn't that hard!" Hermione said exasperated. He'd already dropped two on the floor.

Draco gave her an irritated look. "It is when you don't know how to cook very well," Draco reluctantly admitted.

"Just hand me the flour, will you?" Hermione sighed and took the pan out of his hand.

"I'm telling you, the house-elves would be more successful." Draco said, grabbing the flour off of the shelf.

"Oh, hush, you."

Hermione turned to look over at him, but was instead met with a face full of flour. Hermione coughed an out came a bunch of white powder, like fire from a dragon's mouth. Hermione wiped at her eyes only to glare at him, before grabbing an egg out of the carton and chucking it at his chest. Draco's eyes widened, but all Hermione could do was laugh.

"You think it's funny, huh?"

"I think it's very funny, actually."

He grabbed another fistful of flour while she picked up a glass of orange juice on the counter next to her. They went on for another ten minutes, chucking any food they can get their hands on at each other At some point Draco grabbed Hermione around her waist, only for him to slip on some juice on the floor, bringing them both to the cold tile. Hermione was against his chest, covered in a great abundance of flour while Draco had egg shells in his hair, and juice staining his shirt.

"You got a little something there." Draco told her, rubbing some flour from her nose.

"Do I now?" Hermione replied teasingly.

Before they knew it, they erupted into a fit of laughter, both trying to catch their breath. Hermione recovered first and sat up, muttering a quick cleaning spell, the kitchen and themselves were immediately cleaned, no sign of a food fight would be found. Hermione held out her hand to help Draco, but he just stared at her in awe.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You just did wandless magic."

"I-well, I guess so, yeah."

"You never cease to amaze, me" He told her, this time taking her hand.

"Oh, hush, you."

"Last time you used that phrase we ended up covered in food." Draco reminded her.

"So much for cooking breakfast, eh?" She said.

"House-elves do it better, Hermione. Besides, mother can eat with us if they do it." He told her.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Presents."

"Oh, fine."

* * *

The study was just the way it always had been, warm and cozy with it's large couches and blazing fire, but this time the tree that lit the dark room had several neatly wrapped presents beneath it, including the one she got for Draco and Narcissa. Draco handed Hermione a mug of coffee and sat her down on the floor next to him. He pulled out two boxes wrapped in silver and green while she grabbed the gold gift she got for him. Hermione had already sent several parcels earlier that week to the Burrow, with a note strictly ordering them not to open until Christmas, which Hermione wasn't all too sure they followed.

"You open yours first," Draco told her.

"Okay," Hermione reached over to grab one of the boxes, but Draco stopped her. Hermione gave him a confused look.

"This one first," He handed her a large square box.

Hermione slowly peeled back the paper to uncover a brown, leather book with gold inscriptions etched into it. _House Elves: Then and Now_. Hermione smiled, opening the book and skimming through the first few pages.

"This is lovely, Draco, thank you." Hermione reached out and gave his hand a squeeze as he handed her the second gift. It was a small,rectangular box adorned in silver and a green bow. Hermione pulled the green piece of fabric off the box and opened it. Inside lay a gold, heart-shaped locket, intricate designs decorating it. She gently took it out of the box and opened it; it was empty.

"It's enchanted, you see." Draco informed her. "It's enchanted so that it will show you what you want to see, just hold the locket close to your heart and think of what you want to appear. It will stay in the locket until you change it."

Hermione gaped at him. She held the locket against her chest, imagining her parents. Hermione opened the locket to find her mother and father smiling at her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she scooted over to Draco, launching her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Draco."

"You're welcome." Draco hugged Hermione to him for a moment before she pulled.

"Your turn." She reached behind her and grabbed her gold box that held his gift. When he opened the small box, he was first greeted to a photo of him and his teammates playing Quidditch in their fifth.

"When did you take this?" He asked.

"First year, I was trying to get Ron, but you guys got in the way."

He shot her a smile, and looked down at the box again, surprised to find a tiny, golden ball. He picked it up and it's wings began to flutter. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"It's the first snitch you won."

"How did you get this?"

"Being Head Girl has its perks. I talked to Mcgonagall before we left Hogwarts."

Draco looked at the snitch once more before grabbing Hermione and giving a her a sweet kiss. He pulled away and pecked her nose.

"Thank you Hermione, really, this is very cool."

"No problem, Draco."

* * *

Draco and Hermione spent the next thirty minutes eating out of a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans much to Hermione's distaste as she had already gotten three dirt flavored beans.

"I have the worst luck with these things," Hermione cringed as she bit into her fourth dirt bean.

Draco laughed, "I usually can pick the good ones, quite the talent really. This one is soap and this one is cherry."

Hermione scoffed.

"Try it, then."

Hermione took bite of the blue one, which indeed was soap.

"Have a cherry to wash it down."

Hermione was for once happy that she was wrong and that it really was a cherry flavored bean.

Just then, Narcissa walked in, her heels tapping against the wood floors and her cloak making a swooshing sound behind her. Draco stood up quickly to go engulf his mother in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, mother." He led her to the couch near the fire.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, dear, and Hermione." Narcissa flashed Hermione a smile which she returned.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione responded.

They exchanged several more gifts, Draco receiving several suit jacket's from his mother, which he almost always seemed to be wearing. Draco gave his mother a vase with everlasting roses and a pair of emerald earrings. Hermione received a black and silver watch from Narcissa, and in turn, Hermione handed Narcissa the gift she got her; A long, black coat with green trim that reached just above her ankles.

"I like your taste, Hermione." Narcissa inquired, looking over the coat fondly.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

After all of their gifts were exchanged, they shared a warm breakfast of pancakes, eggs, coffee, and sausage. The messy events of earlier that morning went left unmentioned, but Draco and Hermione exchanged amused glances.

With breakfast ended and Narcissa off to meet a longtime friend, Draco and Hermione dressed in warm clothes, for Draco insisted they go for a walk, despite the freezing snow that was falling outside. Hermione clutched closely to Draco in an attempt to keep warm as they skimmed along the edge of woods that stood tall behind the manor, reminding Hermione of the path they had to walk to get to Hogsmeade.

"You think he really cared for me?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Your father?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded.

"I think he did, Draco. Power, it just got to him. Too much of it is never a good thing." Hermione acknowledged.

Draco didn't say anything, obviously thinking hard.

"It's okay to miss him, Draco. He is your father, and always will be, regardless of what he has done. It doesn't make you a bad person to love him, either. You knew him better than anyone else probably did."

Draco stopped walking and gathered Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. He liked to think he could stay here forever, on a bitter cold, Christmas day, embracing the one person that seemed to understand him most. It was as though if he held her long enough, all his worries would seep away and be replaced by comfort and love. At least he sure hoped it was loved.

"I love you," He whispered, liking how easy it fell from his tongue. How he refused to deny it to anyone. He'd done enough of that to himself already.

Hermione's heart dropped and she pulled back slightly. "What?"

"I love you," He repeated, this time more firm.

Hermione just stared, not sure what to make of this. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry.

"It's too soon, isn't it?" He asked, fear kicking in. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I'd never want to forc-"

Draco never got to complete that sentence, though, for Hermione grabbed his face in her hands and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss that left Hermione feeling slightly dizzy. His fear vanished like it was never their to begin with.

Hermione looked into his eyes for several moments. "I love you, too."

Draco's face broke out into a large smile and he pulled her down with him to lay in the snow. "I am rather irresistable, aren't I?"

"Don't ruin it," Hermione demanded.

* * *

New Years came around quickly this year, and before they both knew it, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express for their return to Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione made their way to the Head's Compartment, Hermione fidgeting and biting her lip.

"Hey, what's up?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione shook her head, "Just thinking."

"About?"

Hermione sighed, "Oh, Draco, what are we going to tell everyone? People will start making assumptions and Harry and Ron will be very upset. What if I can't convince them to accept it?"

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and intertwined it with his. "Hey, I'm almost positive they're not going to leave you over something like this. You fought an entire war with them, I think it'll take a bit more for them to disown you now."

"I guess so," Hermione replied. Hermione still couldn't shake the worry away as worst-case scenarios entered her mind. Draco could tell she was still bothered, but couldn't think of anything more to do. He still didn't think he was the best at this whole comforting thing. He just put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed the book he gave her for Christmas, hoping it would take her mind off of things.

With Hermione completely lost in her book, and Draco dozing off, time went by fairly quickly and soon they were parked in front of station 9 3/4. In the crowd of people, Hermione could only see the fiery hair of Ginny Weasley, but no sign of Harry or Ron. She realized she couldn't put this off very long for it would only make things worse. Ginny was understanding and logical; she would at least listen to Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Draco. "I need to talk to Ginny, I'll meet you in the common room later!" She called out, just in time for him to hear.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, running towards the youngest Weasley, her book in one hand and her suitcase trailing behind her.

Ginny spun around quickly, her straight hair flipping gracefully to her left shoulder. "Hermione? I thought you stayed at Hogwarts, what are you doing here?"

"Let's grab a carriage, I need to tell you some things," Hermione rushed out as she pulled Ginny towards an empty carriage.

When they were seated Hermione prepared herself for what she had to confess. Before she could start, Ginny spoke.

"Ron told me about what happened to your parents, Hermione." Ginny bit her lip. "How are you doing?"

Hermione gave Ginny a half smile. "Pretty well, considering..." Hermione trailed off. "Anyways, I need to explain some things, I need you to hear me out first, though. I'm not sure how you'll react."

Ginny gave Hermione a curious look, but waited for her to go on.

"Over the course of this year, Draco and I have become rather close. He was the first person I told of my parent's death."

Ginny's eyes widened, but Hermione went on before she could question.

"You see, he's gone through similar things. Worse, if you ask me."

"But he was a Death Eater!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Only by force, he never wanted to be one. It was all his father's fault and ties with Voldemort. He regrets everything he's done, and I know he means it."

"So, are guys friends?"

"He's been wonderful to me, honestly."

"So, you are friends."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm his girlfriend!" Hermione blurted out.

"What?" Ginny cried. "Hermione, don't you remember what he's done to us, to_ you_?"

"It wasn't all his fault, well, some of it he could of avoided, but for the most part he had to go against us."

Ginny looked skeptical.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt or humiliate us since the end of the war."

"Well, he barely speaks at all now!"

"Why do you think that is?" Hermione questioned.

"Where did you go- don't tell me you were with Malfoy!"

Hermione looked away sheepishly.

"Hermione!"

"I- I love him, Ginny."

Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Please understand, we get along so well, he treats me so nicely, honestly." Hermione pleaded.

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes," Hermione answered.

Ginny sighed and thought for a long time. It was a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I'm not saying that I agree with your decision, but if you truly love him, and what you say is all true, then I'll accept it."

Hermione smiled and pulled Ginny into a hug. "Oh, thank you, Ginny!"

"You know Ron and Harry won't be as understanding." Ginny told her.

Hermione nodded, "I know, I plan on telling them after dinner. Realize the longer I put this off the harder it'll be."

Ginny agreed. "Now, tell me all about your Christmas."

* * *

Hermione was wreck at dinner that evening. She was nervously biting her bottom lip, barely touching her food, and had a distant look throughout the majority of the meal. Ron and Harry seemed to put the whole argument they had before Christmas aside and now just cared about how she was doing. They filled her in on their Christmas and thanked her for the books and chocolates she sent, though she could tell they weren't too thrilled to receive books on Christmas.

"You still haven't told us how your Christmas was, Hermione." Ron reminded her as they stood to leave the Great Hall.

"Can I talk to you guys alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Harry said.

Ron nodded.

Hermione gave Ginny a nervous glance. She secretly gave a thumbs up in return.

They made their way outside, sitting on one of the wooden benches under a large oak tree. Hermione admired how serene everything looked, how the snow blanketed everything in white, leaving it bright even if the sky was cloudy. Unfortunately her mood didn't reflect it's appearance.

Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly and Hermione began pacing back in forth in front of them.

"Draco and I are a couple." Hermione said suddenly.

Hermione sneaked a peek over at the two; Harry was trying to form coherent words while Ron looked ready to beat someone.

Harry was the first to speak. "What do you mean, you and Draco are a couple?"

"Exactly what I said, Harry. We became good friends after the war, I even went to his home for Christmas." Hermione decided she might as well lay it all out on the table if she was going to tell them anything at all.

This was not the best thing to say, though, for Ron finally spoke, and she could hear the fury in his voice. It was like a knife cutting into butter. Only the knife was his words and she was the butter. "How daft can you be?!"

"Just, hear me out, alright!" Hermione was getting frustrated. It was partially her fault for jumping right in, but she couldn't help it.

"Draco is not the person he was before-"

"Oh, like Bloody Hell he isn't!" Ron shouted.

"He's changed! It wasn't his fault. He never wanted to be a Death Eater. You know that, Harry!" Hermione looked toward the raven-haired wizard for help.

"Herms, he shot a spell at me when I found him in that bathroom."

"He helped towards the end, though, don't you see?" Hermione was begging for them to see where she was coming from. "He's changed now, he isn't what he used to be! He was there for me when I needed someone most!" Hermione yelled.

The boys looked down a bit guiltily.

"I love him," She said softly.

The silence was louder than their shouting, but Ron soon broke it, stomping off to who knows where. Hermione looked defeated.

"Harry, Harry please." She beseeched.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, which only made it messier than it was before. "Hermione, are you sure? You're positive you really love him?"

"Yes," Hermione stated firmly.

Harry rubbed at his arms, making a decision.

"This is going to be hard, Hermione, really, but if you love him like you say you do, then who am I to tell you whether or not you can. Just don't expect me to become all buddy buddy with Malfoy."

Hermione looked relieved. "Harry, you're the best. Thank you, I swear, I wouldn't make a decision this big so carelessly."

"Good, now go find Ron before he does something stupid."

Hermione nodded and set off to find him, searching the Gryffindor Common Room, the Great Hall again, and finally by the lake, where he was rather violently chucking rocks into the water, narrowly missing ducks that quickly flew away. He turned around when he heard footsteps.

"What are you doing here? Figured you be off with Malfoy." Ron spat.

Hermione cringed at the resentment in his voice.

"Ron, can I please explain some things?" Hermione asked softly.

Ron sighed. "Fine."

"You know I would never do anything that could potentially harm our relationship, especially if I didn't think it was right. Draco has become very close to me this year, and we've put our differences aside. He said they were meaningless anyway."

"Hermione, it's just, it's so hard to forget what he's done. And to think you're dating him, in love with him even!"

"Ron, I understand that. I don't expect you to agree with my decision, you're actually taking this a lot better than I expected. Just, please try to accept it."

"That's a lot to ask, Hermione."

Hermione frowned.

"But I'll try, only for you, though. That slimy git has nothing to thank me for." Ron replied.

Hermione threw her arms around him. "Really, Ron?"

"Yes, but if that ferret does anything to hurt you-"

"Yes, yes, he'll have to hear from you."

Ron gave a lopsided smile.

* * *

Hermione returned to her dorm to find Draco waiting for her. She immediately walked into his arms, relishing in the warmth that radiated from him.

"How'd they take it? Oh, let me guess. Potty was the reasonable one who tried to stay calm while Weasel had a fit, right?"

"Pretty much." Hermione agreed. "I did get to them both in the end, though. Might take a bit more convincing and tons of time for them to get used to it, but our friendship is currently unaffected."

"I told you so, you worry too much."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh my!"

"What?" Draco asked alarmed.

"N.E.W.T.s are coming up soon! There's still so much to study." Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh brother."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead. "Now relax, I'm sure you could have passed them if you took them in fourth year."

And Hermione did just that.

* * *

In a letter Hermione received from Luna on Christmas day, she stated that people used to tell her it was best to forget, that way it was like you had never lost anything at all. Luna told Hermione she would never forget, because if we were to forget everything that once lived, what would we have gained? Hermione thought on this quite a bit, and she realized even if she had wanted to, she could never forget. In the long run, forgetting makes it worse, for the knowledge and memory of a once living thing is worth so much more than the reality that they are dead and the temporary pain that doesn't want to accept it. Hermione couldn't forget about what Draco had done either, but she was able to move on, and for her, that was good enough.

Unbeknownst to many, Hermione had been keeping a very close friendship with Luna Lovegood, who shared her experiences of dealing with her mother's death and gave some good insight to Hermione. It was unsought of for Hermione to befriend Luna, but given the situations they shared, they made it work and it was a rather interesting friendship at that.

But those were stories for another day.


End file.
